


Mimpi dan Nyanyian

by Ayuukang



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayuukang/pseuds/Ayuukang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba mimpi buruk. Clear Good Ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimpi dan Nyanyian

**Author's Note:**

> Semacam aksi denial pasca nonton DMMd OVA. Tapi nonton/nggak ga ngaruh kok, karena intinya tetap game timeline.

"Ah, Aoba-san."

Clear menghentikan senandungnya sambil menoleh ke bawah atap tempatnya duduk. Aoba berdiri di sana, matanya merah akibat baru bangun dari tidur dan rambutnya berantakan. “Maaf, apa aku mengganggu tidur Aoba-san?”

Aoba tidak menjawab, alih-alih, ia memanjat atap, dan memosisikan tubuhnya di sebelah Clear. Ia menggeleng dan meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu si rambut putih, “Nn, tidak, sama sekali. Sebaliknya.”

"Sebaliknya?"

Aoba terdiam, wajahnya yang ditolehkan pada arah yang berlawanan dengan Clear tidak terlihat dengan jelas.

"Sebaliknya kenapa, Aoba-san?"

Saat itu, Clear merasakan tubuh si pemuda rambut biru bergetar. Ia mengerjap, dan dengan hati-hati, dipegangnya bahu Aoba. Ia meletakkan tangannya yang bebas pada pipi Aoba, membuatnya menoleh dan menatapnya. Ternyata benar, matanya basah. Aoba buru-buru menyekanya seraya mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke arah yang berlawanan. “Bukan apa-apa. Aku cuma… mimpi buruk.”  
"Mimpi buruk?"

Akhirnya Aoba menghela nafas.

"Ya. Aku bermimpi… soal tahun lalu."

Clear memiringkan kepalanya. Tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun, menanti Aoba meneruskan ceritanya.

"Tapi bukan mimpi yang biasanya. Bukan mimpi saat kau rusak dan tak bisa bicara. Mimpi ini… aneh sekali."

"Mimpi aneh?"

"Aku bermimpi kita berdua jatuh ke tangan Toue. Tapi, Clear… kau berubah. Kau bukan Clear yang biasanya. Mimpi itu terasa panjang sekali. Kau berubah, caramu tersenyum, caramu menyentuhku. Caramu memandangku, dan—-," ucapannya terhenti. Aoba meletakkan tangannya di depan mulutnya, seperti mual dan nyaris muntah.

"Aoba-san, kau tak apa-apa?" Clear segera memekik panik, memegang bahu Aoba dengan hati-hati. Aoba menggeleng, melepaskan tangan dari mulutnya dan melanjutkan. "Tidak apa," responnya. Ia menarik nafasnya panjang-panjang, berusaha mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara malam sebanyak mungkin sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ini mungkin aneh tapi, dalam mimpi itu kau… membuatku jadi… boneka."

"Boneka?"

Clear selalu suka bertanya, tidak terkecuali kali ini.

"Kau mengambil kakiku, mataku, tanganku, kakiku, dan suaraku. Aku tak bisa bergerak, seperti boneka."

Clear tampak pucat, “Itu tidak mungkin, Aoba-san! Aku tak akan melakukan itu!”

Aoba tertawa. “Tentu saja, Clear. Aku tahu. Makanya aku bilang ini mimpi buruk. Syukurlah ini hanya mimpi buruk. Lagumu…,”

Aoba berhenti, dan meskipun Clear menunggu, ia tidak melanjutkan. Clear memiringkan kepala, “Laguku?”

"Lagu yang kau nyanyikan barusan masuk ke mimpiku dan membangunkanku. Karena itu aku berterima kasih."

"Ah. Sama-sama, Aoba-san."

Akhirnya suasana kembali sunyi. Angin merayapi kulit Aoba, mengeringkan keringat dingin yang sempat menempel dan menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman. Wajahnya tampak lebih rileks. Bercerita pada Clear membuatnya merasa lebih lega.

"Aku…," tiba-tiba Clear angkat bicara.

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak mengerti rasanya bermimpi, Aoba-san. Jadi aku tidak mengerti perasaan itu. Aku ingin berusaha mengerti, tapi bagaimanapun, aku tidak pernah melihat mimpi buruk, jadi…"

Aoba tertawa kecil.

"Itu bukan hal yang harus membuatmu merasa sedih, Clear," Ia menepuk kepala keperakan itu, "Sejujurnya, di satu sisi itu membuatku lega. Melihat mimpi buruk membuatku tidak nyaman, dan aku bersyukur kau tak perlu merasakannya."

"Tapi, Aoba-san. Aku juga ingin mengerti perasaan itu. Apa benar sebegitu mengerikan? Apa benar sebegitu tidak nyaman?"

Aoba membiarkan helai-helai keperakan Clear menyentuh jarinya, halus menggesek permukaan kulit. “Mm. Mimpi buruk memang tidak menyenangkan, tapi tidak melulu terasa buruk.”

Clear memiringkan kepala, tidak mengerti.

"Karena saat terbangun, ada rasa lega menyenangkan saat mengetahui itu hanya mimpi. Jadi memiliki mimpi buruk pun tidak selalu jelek. Aku tidak apa-apa, Clear." Clear tersenyum lembut, "Begitu," ucapnya lirih.

"Dan lagi…"

"Hmm?"

Aoba tampak bingung, meletakkan jari-jarinya di depan bibir seraya mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Mimpi barusan. Itu mimpi buruk, tapi…," ia tampak tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Itu jelas mimpi buruk. Tapi saat mengalaminya, aku tidak merasa itu menakutkan."

"Ee?"

"Karena… bagaimanapun, ada kau, Clear. Meskipun menakutkan, aku tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa anggota tubuh seperti itu," Aoba tampak merinding, "Tapi ada… kau. Dan aku merasa, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti itu pun, ada kau di sisiku tetap saja membuatku bahagia—-aargh, aneh, kan?" Aoba kembali mengacak rambutnya, tampak bingung sendiri dengan ucapannya. Clear tampak makin bingung, makanya lalu Aoba menambahkan, "Aaaah, lupakan, lupakan. Daripada itu, Clear."

"Ya, Aoba-san?"

Aoba kembali meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu si rambut perak,

"Nyanyikan lagi. Lagu Ubur-Uburmu yang itu. Kalau aku mendengarnya, aku pasti… tak akan bermimpi buruk lagi."

Clear mengangguk, agak terlalu antusias, dan segera menjawab, “Baik, Aoba-san!”


End file.
